To the Sewer I Go
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A rebellious, yet determined Mavis Dracula sets off on a journey to save her friend, Olivia Flaversham after her argument with Basil in the toy store.


**On Feb. 8, 2016, I dreamt that in the beginning, I had an argument with Basil about Olivia's trouble in Fidget's sack. Of course, it I thought it'd be better if Mavis Dracula was in it. One-shot!**

 **Argument with Basil**

It all started when Mavis Dracula witnessed Basil scolding Dawson for not watching over Olivia.

That was the moment she was beginning to feel upset. For one, Olivia's father was snatched away and his daughter was next, although she sort of taken a gander like a detective, and Fidget was also in danger with Ratigan. Two, she did not like the way Basil treated everyone else as well as Ratigan did so with others and Mavis thought Basil was starting to sound just as bad as Ratigan. However, Mavis understood that Basil wasn't so great and understanding with kids and that he did his best to "uphold the law", but that certainly didn't give him the right to treat others the way he did. Not one bit. Similarly, she strongly believed that she wouldn't want to watch Olivia stand by and let it all happen in one piece, although the case could be dangerous. Other than that, Mavis was disgusted by the way Ratigan had treated Fidget, although Fidget unintentionally dropped the list and got everything that he needed off it. She knew because she had watched the film.

Frustrated, Mavis confronted Basil. "That's enough, Basil!" she shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Now Basil was getting aggravated, so he accused, "You let the bat get away with Olivia, didn't you?"

Indignantly and insulted, Mavis snapped, "Not really! I tried to get her out of his wings, but he pushed me to the ground. I could have used my powers, though."

"Could have," he muttered.

Enraged once again, Mavis shot back, "But I forgot! You know what else? Olivia and I went to investigate partly because you didn't care to watch over us like Dawson did. If you wouldn't have exploded at us in the first place, none of the would ever happen!"

"You're just as stubborn as she is," Basil scoffed.

"Thank you," Mavis continued, "I'll take that as a compliment. In fact, Olivia and I aren't mischievous know-it-alls who try to eat the forbidden fruit, but I wanted to show her that there's so much more than sitting in a house and sulking over her father's ordeal. The reason she came along because she could have cried over her father all night. More than that, seeing her father means a whole lot to her. It's no wonder why Olivia feels like running away and she shushed you earlier in anger!"

Changing his tone to a calm and steady one, Basil replied, "I know, but-"

"Did you ask Olivia how old she is? NO!" Mavis cut him off furiously, "She's not so little anymore and neither am I! She's a preteen aged ten, but you thought about yourself and you're just jealous because Dawson treats her better than you do and he takes her side as well as I do! Plus, you just think you're perfect and you're starting to sound like Ratigan! You probably wouldn't realize how much seeing her father means to her as well as expanding her horizons and her awareness of the risks because you're just an immature, narcistic, ugly, selfish coward and a rat!"

Basil was shocked by Mavis's name-calling. He never knew what her defiance could do to him. Mavis gripped Fidget's cap from Basil's pocket. "Now, leave me alone and see if you can find a new violin if that's what you want, while I find Olivia myself." Having said that, she turned and walked away.

Basil followed Mavis when she wasn't looking, but she swerved her head around, and the moment she knew that he was about to touch her, Mavis slapped him in the face aggressively in rage, causing him to fall on the floor.

Then, Mavis made her way to Dawson, who was all alone and in need of comfort. She stretched her wing on his shoulder and said, "Dawson, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I hope you didn't think I was trying to let my pride get the best of me."

Motivated, he motioned towards her and replied, "No you weren't because I only see good things about you, such as: determined, having what it takes to let kids come with, even though it's risky, but you fight to hold on. Furthermore, you're brave, smart, gentle, beautiful, and selfless."

Feeling a little better, Mavis went on, "Do you really think that, even though I called Basil a bunch of names and said things to him that seem harsh, but were necessary?"

"Yes."

"I can use my eyes against an enemy, since I have turned myself into a vampire bat. I'll tell him, 'you will remember nothing.'"

"That could work."

"I know where Ratigan's lair is," I continued, "Because I saw Fidget hopping on his way there. Speaking of Ratigan's lair, I must rescue Olivia before it's too late! You and Basil take care." Hurriedly, Mavis flew up the roof on her pursuit of Olivia.

"Same to you, my dear!" Dawson called, waving his hand.

Fleeing from the roof, Mavis looked for Ratigan's lair and dove in when she finally found it.

 **Defeating Ratigan**

The minute Mavis ventured in the sewer, she found Ratigan! He peeked behind the dungeon Mr. Flaversham was in, building a mechanical toy mouse queen. Mavis hopped towards Ratigan and grabbed him by the cape as if he were a king, hopping just as Fidget would. "Are you looking for something, Miss?" the rat asked.

"Olivia's dad and his daughter," Mavis replied, "But before I go inside, I'll have to tell you something, privately."

"Okay, I wouldn't mind delays," he said, then added, threateningly, "But do speak up quickly or you'll know what will happen." As he drew out his bell of death, her blood ran cold for she knew that his patience was becoming pretty short.

"Anyway," Mavis accentuated with her wing, wistfully.

"Well?" Ratigan said, a little impatiently.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, she finally spoke in undertone, "Listen, I know you hate Basil, but my reason why I don't like him is different compared to yours."

"Go on," he persuaded in a tone replaced with his "smooth talk".

"You see, I couldn't stand the way Basil treats Olivia as far as taking the case, yet she knows what dangers may occur as much as I do. I kept telling him she's a 'big girl'. Other than that, he's a hypocrite and a fake."

"Oh, yes, that nosy detective always interfering with not only my plans, but everyone else's." For a charismatic and an uncaring villain, he was capable of listening to Mavis's point of view of why she didn't like Basil very much and pretty much her problems.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" she frowned skeptically.

"Me? Nonsense!" Ratigan lied.

"Not to mention, I almost don't care if Basil was ever fed to your cat, but I know you'll greatly do something to him that's much worse."

"You're right," he said, leaning toward her, "I _will_ do so much worse to him." Triumphantly, he motioned in the direction of the door, where Mr. Flaversham was confined. Mavis was left speechless at that very moment and fear had escaped from her.

"Thank you so much for basing your point," Ratigan told her.

"Ah, don't mention it," Mavis replied nervously.

Opening the door, Ratigan said, "You can come in now."

Mavis did as she was told. Once inside, she murmured to Mr. Flaversham, "Don't worry, I'm not Ratigan. I'm here to get you and your daughter out of here before anything else happens." Without a moment's hesitation, they crept towards the door when Ratigan grabbed hold of another visitor- it was Olivia!

"OLIVIA!" they gasped in unison.

"Father! Mavis!" Olivia exclaimed as she raced into their arms to embrace them.

"Olivia, we're awfully glad to see you again!" Mavis noted, excitedly.

"Me, too!" Olivia said through happy tears.

"So am I!" Mr. Flaversham announced, proudly.

Ratigan faked cried. "I simply love moments like this!" he said sarcastically and attempted to seize Olivia again.

"NO! You will not take her!" Mavis interjected and rushed over to the rat, hypnotizing him, "You will remember nothing of your plans against the queen and the Flavershams."

Ratigan walked like a zombie and finished building the mechanical queen himself.

"What was that about?" Fidget asked, confused.

At Fidget's comment, Mavis hypnotized him with her eyes, stating, "You will remember nothing of the abduction of the Flavershams."

Recovering from his trance, he said, "Woah! You have such beautiful eyes! I can look at them all day!"

"I hope not," she said with a laugh, "Because you could get a headache. Possibly even tired."

Fidget nodded soulfully in agreement.

Mavis withdrew a black cap from her wing pocket and said, handing it to him, "Here, Fidget, I believe you dropped this!"

Fidget clutched it from her wings and set it on his head. "Oh, my hat. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **Discussion with Fidget**

Meanwhile, the two mice and a female bat sat in a dark room where they had a talk with the bat, who nabbed the Flavershams. It was a different room compared to the one where Mr. Flaversham built the mechanical queen earlier.

"Alright, Mr. bat, start talking!" Mr. Flaversham demanded as he shone a light in Fidget's eyes. Fidget did not like that at all, so Mavis was the one who turned the lamp away from his eyes.

"W-what do you want me to say?" Fidget stammered.

"What motivated you to kidnap me and my daughter?" Mr. Flaversham demanded.

"I'm really sorry!" Fidget said, mournfully, "Ratigan made me, so I don't get fed to his cat."

"Well, that's the answer to our question," Olivia said.

"I saved you from the rat that kidnapped you, didn't I?" Mavis asked the dejected bat, knowing that he, too, was kidnapped by the same rat that had him abduct the Flavershams.

"Y-yes!" Fidget sobbed and ran into her with a hug. Mavis figured he needed that and in return, she hugged him back by patting him on the back.

"There, there, it's okay, buddy," Mavis sympathized, "Ratigan can't get to you now. We'll protect you."

Cheering up, he said, breaking free from her grasp, "I've got a better idea. If he does, I'll do anything to save myself and the rest of you."

Mavis smiled at him in agreement.

"Deal!" the Flavershams contributed.

 **Defeating Ratigan…Again!**

Emerging out of Mr. Flaversham's prison, appeared a familiar wicked ratty figure. "Well, well, well," Ratigan muttered, icily, "What do we have here? Two bats and two mice." Sarcastically, he added, "I'm plagued!"

"You can say that again!" Fidget retorted bravely, "You kidnapped my new friends after you captured me!"

Ratigan was aghast.

"I never wanted any of this to happen!" the fearless bat growled even more boldly, "More importantly, you treating me like a little kid by lying to me about everything and have me eaten by your stupid cat!"

"Is that so?" Ratigan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"My turn, Fidget," Mavis whispered to Fidget and nudged him and to Ratigan, she added, "Look Ratigan, don't you see? He's had it with criminal activities as well as he's had it with YOU and your abuse! Other than that, you were wrong when you said that Basil had interfered with you with your freaking plans!"

Fidget smiled at her in acknowledgement and turning to Ratigan, he mumbled under his breath, "Barbaric rat!"

Ratigan gave him a mad look, growled and tried to attack the bat who insulted him, but Mavis stopped the rat who nearly harmed her friend by slapping him with her magic powers from within her wings.

"Don't ever lay a paw on him or anybody again!" she reprimanded Ratigan. Having said that, Mavis shrunk him and erased him with her power.

The Flavershams and Fidget were awestruck by her powers. Enlightened, they cheered for her performance.

 **Back to Baker Street**

As soon as the mice and bats returned to Baker Street, Mavis captured Basil's attention. "Look. You were right all along. I should have been more careful."

"No, _you_ were right all along for I wasn't really understanding as you were," Basil affirmed, "It was my fault for bringing the wrong people, but now I see that they were the RIGHT people who were ever so desperate."

"Yeah, not too many grown-ups listen to kids these days," Mavis mused. To Dawson, she added, "Except you, Dr. Dawson." Turning to Mr. Flaversham, "And you, too."

"What on earth is Fidget doing here?" Basil gasped, stunned by the bat's appearance.

"It's okay," Mavis tried to explain, "He's a new friend of ours. He never meant to capture anybody- not even the Flavershams. Ratigan was the cause of all this."

"I see how it is now," Basil sighed with relief.

Turning back to Dawson, Mavis declared, "Hey, Dawson, not only do I have powers from my eyes, I also have them on my wings." She revealed her magic from her wings as Dawson watched in awe.

"There's one thing I don't understand- why did you steal my cap?" Fidget asked jokingly to Basil.

"You dropped it at my street," Basil claimed, "I picked it up and was ready to detect you."

"I was only kidding around," Fidget chuckled as he gave Basil a little shove.

"It's a good thing I brought you here, bud," Mavis claimed to Fidget. Turning to Flaversham, she added, "And you, as well."

"It was an honor!" he affirmed.

"The best time we had in years!" Olivia cheered.

"Don't mention it," Mavis said to an adorable Olivia playfully and saluted.

The End

 **Author's note: Wow! That was refreshing to get this off my chest, especially when I alluded how I felt about Basil as I still do in real life. Sometimes, I don't like him. Other times, I do.**

 ***I know that Basil was trying to uphold the law and make sure that Olivia's life isn't ruined. Yes, Basil made some mistakes, too, yet, he refused to admit it. Not even Fidget likes it when Basil is that way.** _ **That's**_ **what caused me to believe that he was excluding, meaning** _ **ostracizing**_ **, which often leads to** _ **rebellion**_ **, which is common and is what people feel good about. Truth be told, he may as well try to do his worst (said in a sarcastic manner) because even if he did win the argument against Olivia, Fidget, and Dawson, he wouldn't like the prize he gets.**

 ***In the middle part, I thought,** _ **What if**_ _ **Fidget never put Olivia in the bottle? What if someone actively came to her rescue before that occurred?**_

 ***As for Fidget, it wasn't his fault he was involved in criminal activities. I merely thought perhaps Ratigan abducted him in an evil manner.**


End file.
